Spu
|rivals= }} Spu Is a RED Spy Monster created by Xho, and serves as his TF2Sona. Appearance and Personality Spu has no fixed appearance other than the Noh Mercy that he consistently wears. His eyes are completely yellow (akin to the Ubercharge skin or the zombie skin). He typically wears a head cosmetic and body cosmetic, typically the Counterfeit Billycock and Blood Banker, or the Shadowman's Shade and Lady Killer (as pictured above). Due to Spu's consistently shifting appearance it is difficult to identify him in a way other than by the Noh Mercy. An ethereal green glow seeps out of Spu's eyes, hinting of an otherworldly or even demonic nature. Unlike Stu Pidface, of whose insanity reflects indiscriminately around those he interacts with and in an innocent way, Spu is a vector of evil - entirely without morality and frequently enjoys toying with others. As he resides within Interesting Spy's head - seemingly as a figment of his imagination or an abominable entity taking up residence within his conscience, Interesting Spy is often the figure of Spu's interest and selective misfortune. Powers and Abilities Spu is essentially without limit; a chaotic creature that defies all laws of physics and sanity, Spu is able to conjure any sort of mayhem to play with whatever he deems interesting enough. It appears that Spu is actually without form and therefore mirrors his host - as a Spy, Spu mirrors Interesting Spy and could potentially take on the form of any other class if he so wished. In comparison to many other Freaks of his ilk - Stu Pidface, to name a few, Spu's comparative level-headedness makes him far more discriminate than many others. Despite being attached to Interesting Spy's mind, Spu is able to materialise and cause havoc in almost any given space - including the ability to materialise seemingly infinite into existence of any size and weight. He cannot however imagine others out of existence, although it is alluded to that Spu is capable of doing so, but doesn't desire to as it is a mundane method of killing. Spu can also act through Interesting Spy, effectively possessing his body and granting him incredibly destructive powers, although only for very brief periods of time and which will result in Interesting Spy losing consciousness. Spu's generally vast power makes him a source of interest to both and , both of them believing that Spu is too dangerous to exist. In terms of physical characteristics, Spu's powers are not entirely explored, although it is generally assumed that Spu can alter the characteristics of any object to better suit his needs. It might imply that Spu's general power is the power to alter the fabrics of reality itself, although there is no true way of telling. Faults and Weaknesses Despite his seemingly limitless array of abilities, Spu's existence is tied to Interesting Spy - Spu can only form himself into reality whilst Interesting Spy is conscious or alive, and if one were to render Interesting Spy unconscious or dead, Spu cannot materialise. It is thought that Spu cannot change hosts in such a way that Nightmare Medic can - whilst Nightmare Medic can possess bodies, Spu must elect to change hosts rather than requiring the necessity to find a new body. Trivia *Despite being potentially one of the most powerful TF2 Freaks in existence, Spu's general lack of autonomy implies that he cannot ultimately interact with his full power, therefore making him more of a joke character than a significant presence in the TF2 Freak World. Category:Abominations Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Freaks made by Xho Category:RED Team Category:Reality-warpers Category:Spies Category:TF2sonas